The Overlord of the Dark Realm
by Silverscale
Summary: Not all of darkness is evil, and not all of light is good. This new Overlord, will prove this, not only for others but for himself as well. No slash, multicross, harem, gore
1. The Awakening of Enigma

The Overlord of the Dark Realm 

By Silverscale

Crossover: Overlord, animes, books and various fantasy and strategy games, like Spellforce(1,2), The Battle For Middle Earth, Warhammer, Forgotten Realms, Lodoss War and so on.

NOTE: There will be some elements of different games, animes and books but I will mostly just gather some of my favorite female characters for the Overlord's harem. Plus I am considering making a mixed main character, the Overlord, by using reincarnation so that he's all of my favorite male characters in one swoop, but with slightly darker emotions. It will start out slow with small minor battles, some which are from the Overlord game, before the gathering of the dark forces begins.

Summary: The world of Danadre is ruled by the arrogant and self-centered races of light. They have established armies to hunt down anything with the work dark, black or evil in it. Making the world into a honey covered field of flowers with ice cream tipping mixed with strawberry jam. The peasants live their lives as normal, but keep low when anyone of the light races pass by, but some of them are kept as slaves or are heavily taxed or mistreated by their leaders who believe their 'holy presence' is more worth then 'unworthy commoners' who shouldn't even be allowed to look at their 'sacred selves'. The races of darkness which haven't been killed or enslaved have all escaped and is now hiding from the marching armies, their leaders long since dead by the hands of the arrogant rulers. They await their death with open arms just to escape the slavery and torture that awaits them if the armies reach them.

"Speech (Common/English/Tongue of Men)"

**"Speech (Uncommonnon-human wordsmagical words)"**

_-Telepathy-_

Letters/Signs/Writtings

(A/N)

**OVERLORD** (Scene Break)

Chapter One: The Awakening of Enigma

A huge, and ancient, tower stands on the top of a mountain in a large mountain range, nearly impossible to get to and only a large valley by the edge of the mountain the tower was resting on had any signs of life in it. Five great guard towers, around half the size of the main tower, rests on the mountains around it, they were also in ruin. This tower had once been the old fortress and stronghold of the Beast Lords, old creatures who used their magical connection to the realms of hell and magic to rule of the dark forces.

Now it's just a ruin with a small village of humans allied with the darkness living in the valley. The Best Lords had taken hold of the tower as they discovered it and the magical powers and artifacts it possessed were what made them able to command the armies of darkness until their sudden downfall in the ancient age, 10.000 years ago.

The ruins had been silent for a long time and yet it seemed like a thick air of power was starting to emit from it. Something was going to happen, something which would affect the state of the entire world.

In one of the deepest chambers of the temple was the creator of the large structure resting. But that would come to an end. The iron coffin let out a loud screech as a large well tanned hand punched through its 4 inches thick plates and was soon followed by a second arm pushing through the thick metal. With a good grip on the edge of the coffin the arms tensed and lifted up a large man through the thick iron coffin's remaining lock. The torn coffin became peaceful once more as the large man stepped out from the coffin and got down on the stone floor of the chamber, not even wearing a loincloth.

He was tall, 7'10" in total, muscular but with a lean built that showed that he wasn't all muscles. His skin was covered in a dark bronze like tan, scars of different shape and size could be seen on his body, they were all well healed and looked just like pale lines on his skin. A dark blueish green tattoo lines from his stomach to his forehead in the shape of a hideous snake with yellow eyes.

The man's eyes were a pair of emerald orbs glowing with unimaginable power, his face was like it had been cut out of stone and as handsome as a royal high elf. A thin black beard lines from ear to ear and his black spiky hair got lines of red and golden blond in it, making it looked like his hair was made of red flames and ashes as it moved in the breezes blowing through the chamber from the large staircase to the northwest wall of the tomb.

"Where am I?" The man muttered to himself in a deep and raspy voice, his vocals hadn't been used in a long time and he had to cough a little to clear the dust from his throat. He then looked up in surprise as he heard a female voice speak into his mind. _-Sire... you have awakened. Come to the throne room... we have much to discuss.-_

The man blinked for a moment before he shrugged and walked up the staircase and soon found himself standing in a large throne room which was very damaged, craters everywhere, smashed walls, shattered sculptures and vases, along with the broken stone throne and a rather big dry fountain resting by the end of the hallway. The hallway of the throne-room was also ruined and it lead to different doorways, most which were ruined or blocked by debris, there was a large balcony behind the balcony which was also very damaged. In front of the ruined throne was a faded pentagram with five strange holes by each point of the pentagram's star.

_-Sire. You can examine your tower later. I am currently unable to get to you, I am lying by the foot of the throne. I am the blue orb filled with water and ice.- _The man blinked as he heard the voice but complied. He walked over to the throne and blinked as he saw a large blue orb on the floor, it was around the size of his head and seemed to be a perfect fit for one of the holes of the pentagram. His large hand took hold of the sphere and walked over to the pentagram and by an invisible force placed the blue stone in the southwestern slot.

The pentagram let out a soft humm and started to glow blue before a relieved sigh was heard in his mind and the female voice could be heard much clearer now, it was that of a young woman and seemed to vibrate with confidence, power and cheerfulness. _-Ah that's every so much better. Thank you for putting me back in place Sire. I am pretty sure that you are still confused and tired from your long sleep so I will try to restore you to your former self as good as I can with time. But first I will introduce myself. I am Shiva, the Goddess of Water and Ice. And you are my master, the Overlord, you've never told anyone your real name so you are spoken to by titles. Not even I know your real name.-_

The man sat down on the broken throne and scratched his chin in deep thought and did so for ten minutes before he sighed and ruffled his messy spiky hair and spoke. "Very well. Since my name is unknown even to myself will I allow you to call me Enigma, which means mystery or unsolved riddle."

_-A good choice Sire. I will start by explaining what has happened since you went to sleep.-_ The goddess explained how the forces of darkness and light waged war over and over. The forces of darkness had taken over the tower and its guard towers as their main base but had been unable to unseal all its secrets. After a couple of thousand years of endless war and mayhem had the forces of light suddenly gained the higher hand and soon the forces of darkness were all fleeing, put into slavery or killed. The world had turned into a sickening sweet world of flowers, honey and dancing animals, leaving no free will just the enjoyment of being goody. The tower had been ransacked by the forces of light and only a few hidden items remained, among them was Shiva herself, some magical tomes, weapons, armor, tools and a minion spawn pit.

_-Listen Sire. The minions are your creation, magical beings which you created to take care of the castle and help you in battles. But most of them have been forced to flee the tower or been enslaved. Only the Soldier minions remain. All of your minions are female and the spawn pit will produce as many as you want. If you want to create more from the spawn pits outside the castle will you have to find the Tower Heart, a giant crystal orb you created, it produces wastes amounts of energy. It is used to create minions outside the tower's region and allows you to transport yourself, items, people, animals, beasts and minions between different Tower Gates, though they are inactive because of your long sleep do you just have ot step on them to activate them, but lucky enough are the Tower Gates near the tower still activated. The garden of the tower has grown into a real forest and is filled with all manners of fruits, berries along with some goats and sheep. There's also a lot of trees and rubble which needs to be removed before the tower can be returned to its former glory. I suggest you summon some minions and let them start on these tasks. You can find the soldier spawn pit by the left side of the portal fountain. Each spawn pit is located there, but only the soldiers are active as I told you earlier so the rest are sealed. Your minions are useful for small group battles and gureilla tactics but for big scale wars will you need more professional soldiers able to help you and your minions in battles.-_

After the long lecture Enigma stood up from his throne and walked over to the fountain and blinked at the strange spawn pits. There was a lot of them, around seven in total but there was some empty spaces were there should be room for more. The spawn-pit which was open was a strange crater filled with brown, glowing, liquid which was practically bubbling with energy. He walked over to the edge of the spawn pit and felt his mind recognize the way to summon a minion from it. With a mental scan over the information he had recieved he raised one hand and focused his mind on calling on the minions in the pit. Enigma had to blush as he saw the sexy form that was his soldier minion rise from the pit's liquid.

She was 6'4" in height with a curvy by slightly slim body with an impressive double D rack, her face was sharp and had striking beauty to it, she had bluish-green tribal tattoos on the left side of her face and her hair was red while her skin was dark in color. She was wearing simple rags, a ragged skirt made of black clothe, along with a simple loincloth and a rather tight and ragged black top which showed her nipples poking against the thin material. "What is your command master?" She asked in a sultry voice while hunching forward with both her arms held together, making her bust seem bigger and ready to tear her skimpy top apart. (1)

Enigma help in his desire to just throw her down and make her his and responded. "I want you and twenty more to go down to the garden, which will now act as the Grove, and gather fruit, berries, spices and herbs for food supplies. Gather the goats and sheep and move them to the stables by the courtyard and make sure to take the old ones to slaughter, I will then summon twenty more of your sisters to use the cotton and fur to make better clothes and armor for you, try to find tools and anything you can use for weapons." The girl pouted at the fact that she wouldn't get to have some 'fun' with her master, but nodded at her lord's orders and watched him as he summon twenty more of her sisters. They all went towards the newly named Grove to gather food supplies and move the animals. Soon twenty more soldier minions rose from the pit and was sent to use the cotton and fur of the sheep and goats to make clothing and armour.

_-Very nicely done Sire. But even though I know we girls love the view so should you really put some clothes on instead of walking around naked.-_ Came the amused voice of Shiva. The new Overlord blinked before he noticed a cold breeze blowing between his bare legs and shivered a little. "Good point Shiva. Lead me to where I can get some clothes, or armor, whichever works."

_-Very well master, just go down the third staircase to the east, there you will find the Vault, were you keep the more valuable possessions, sadly enough were the protections on the gold not strong enough to stop the plunders am I afraid. But there should be some of your personal armor there, the armor was sealed away so nobody but you could touch it so it hasn't been removed. There's some weapons and clothing as well.-_ Enigma nodded and followed Shiva's directions and was soon standing in front of a pedestal with an plate armor along with a helmet, a slightly red cape, a red cotton tunic with black runes, a pair of black cotton pants pants, a pair of black silk boxers, a great-axe, a sharp longsword and a rather big mace that looked strong enough to crush a troll's skull.

After putting the clothes and armor on Enigma strapped the sword to his belt while the mace and the axe were strapped onto his back in an x formation with the handles pointing upwards so he could grab them easier. The helmet wasn't put on yet as he wasn't going into battle at the moment, he would need to do some things before he even thought about going into war himself. "Shiva. The Tower Heart, you said I would have to look for it. Any knowledge where it may reside and a way for me to get to it?"

_-Hmmm the portal fountain still got a piece of energy left and can transport you to the Tower Gate of the last known location of the heart, it's still active since its one of the first gates made so it got more energy reserves then the other gates. A country in a large nearby alley, it's split up between seven races with heroes as leaders, though I've heard these heroes are very corrupted and each seems to have been turned into the physical form of the seven sins. They are unimportant to the Forces of Light but they were the ones ordered to guard your stolen items since the Forces of Light thought it would be too tiring to drag them through the mountains. The Mellow hills is the center of the land and human peasants and halflings live there. The Golden Hills is the mountain range to the North which is ruled by the dwarves and their greedy lord Goldo Golderson. To the South is the Ruborian Desert which is ruled by Jewel the Thief. To the East is Heaven's Peak that is ruled by Sir William the Black, a paladin who has turned into a sex starving maniac. To the West is the Evernight Forest which is ruled by Oberon Greenhaze, a ranger who has become as lazy as a tree. To the Southwest is the Star Fields, the Keep of the Morning Star is standing there and is ruled by Kahn the Warrior, who got a really bad temper even before turning into a sin. To the Northeast lies the Frost Peaks, and there lies the Frozen Throne, a huge tower where Arthas the Wizard, an extremely arrogant, manipulating and self-centered old geezer, rules with an iron-fist.(1) The Tower Heart was last seen there by the Village of Spree which is standing in the center of the Mellow Hills, the halfling village is further east and is called Underbelly Hills in honor of their hero Melvin Underbelly. He's the biggest and fattest halfling to ever exist since he started to act like the sin of gluttony. He's seriously ugly, ugh!-_ The voice of Shiva shuddered at the mention of the halfling hero, it was simple to realize that the hero wasn't a pretty sight.

"Sounds like I will have my hands full in restoring this place." Enigma said with a chuckle as he walked up the staircase and walkes towards the Fountain Portal. "I better take along some soldiers, it is better to be in large numbers, less chances to be taken by surprise and getting that way." With that he summoned a group of twenty-five soldiers and prepared to enter the portal.

_-Very good Lord Enigma. But just so you know so are you transported back to the tower if you or one of your minions are mortally wounded, the only way for one of you to permanently die is if you either get your soul sucked out or if I am destroyed.-_ Enigma nodded at the information and thanked Shiva, and made sure to place two soldiers as guards in case of uninvited guests arrived, before he leaped into the water of the portal along with his soldiers, and with a rush of blue light were all of them teleported away from the tower.

TBC

(I hope it was good enough to past the 'I can read this without insulting the author' test.I am terribly sorry for not updating any of my stories in such a long time but I've had short storeage of inspiration the last couple of years.If anybody wish to so can they send me a pm and ask to continue one of my stories, I am still slow at updating them so I might as well let soembody else make their own versions.

Anyway, I got the idea for female minions from Madhat's fic where Shinji is an overlord and sleeps with all the Rei minions, one original Rei and one original Asuka, hehehe it was very inspiring. (grins)

Minions.  
Soldiers: Basic fighters who can use all kinds of weapons but their true strength is in teamwork and when they are in large numbers.

1: If you can find out which character the soldier minions look like then you receive a cookie, and a chance to influence my story's plot by recieving two votes for the poll on any future chapters. I will give you two hints.One She's from an anime.Two She fights with a greatsword.

2: Yes both Arthas the Wizard and the Frozen Throne tower comes from Warcraft III, but here Arthas is a bearded old geezer and the Frozen Throne looks more like the Tower of Babylon the a large ice spike.

Poll for this chapter.

Which minions should Enigma gain next?

1 One of the magic units?  
2 One of the fighter units?  
3 One of the stealth units?  
4 One of the ranged units?  
5 One of the non-battler units?  
6 One of the tech units?  
7 One of the minions which are suggested in any upcoming reviews?)


	2. Run Little Piggies er I mean, Run Lit

The Overlord of the Dark Realm

By Silverscale

Crossover: Overlord, animes, books and various fantasy and strategy games, like Spellforce(1,2), The Battle For Middle Earth, Warhammer, Forgotten Realms, Lodoss War and so on.

NOTE: Here's the result of last chapter's Minion Poll and the answer to the question about the Soldier Minions. I will run the Minion Poll every chapter until all the minions I got planned for are in place, sometimes there might be two minions at one chapter to speed thigns up.

Poll

1: One of the magic units?

2: One of the fighter units?

3: One of the stealth units?

4: One of the ranged units? (Half A Vote)

5: One of the non-battler units? (Two Votes) (Half A Vote)

6: One of the tech units?

7: One of the minions which are suggested in any upcoming reviews?)

Winner is 5, a non-battler unit will be recieved on this chapter. The reason why I split Arjunal356's vote is becaue he didn't make it clear on which minion he voted on so it became a split vote.

Answer for Soldier Minion Question.

The Answer was: Genie from Rune Soldier!

The Winners who will recieve an extra vote for the rest of the making of this story are:

Well nobody really. but since Madhat is the first one to vote and to review on this story will he recieve a second vote on all future polls on this fic. No need to vote on the same choice, all up to you Madhat, two points to put everywhere you want onj each poll I give on each chapter.

Summary: The world of Danadre is ruled by the arrogant and selfcentered races of light. They have established armies to hunt down anything with the work dark, black or evil in it. Making the world into a honey covered field of flowers with ice cream tipping mixed with strawberry jam. The peasants live their lives as normal, but keep low when anyone of the light races pass by, but some of them are kept as slaves or are heavily taxed or misstrated by their leaders who beleive their 'holy presense' is more worth then 'unworthy commoners' who shouldn't even be allowed to look at their 'sacred selves'. The races of darkness which haven't been killed or enslaved have all escaped and is now hiding from the marching armies, their leaders long since dead by the hands of the arrogant rulers. They await their death with open arms just to escape the slavery and torture that awaits them if the armies reach them.

"Speech (CommonEnglishTongue of Men)"

**"Speech (Uncommonnon-human wordsmagical words)"**

_-Telepathy-_

Letters/Signs/Writtings

(A/N)

**OVERLORD** Scene Break

Chapter Two: Run Little Piggies!...er I mean, Run Little Halflings!

With a flash of blue light Enigma found himself standing on top of a stone platform surrounded by a circle of spawn pits, all but one sealed. The twenty-five soldier minions which had followed him were making a comical but yet rather erotic scene ass they all stumbled over one another as they appeared through the Tower Gate. While enjoying the view of the sexy minions struggling over oen another to stand up did Enigma know he had no time to fool around, yet. "Well while you ladies are trying to get your sexy butts off the ground will I start searching for the Tower Heart. I will just be down the road." With that he walked down the road which started by the end of the large circle of spawn pits, leaving the cursing and struggling ladies to get themself out of their little bundle.

While whistling an unknown, but yet familiar tune, Enigma walked down the road and scanned the surroundings. There was little cattle in the fields and almost no wheat, vegetables or other earth products made by the farms. The farm houses were either thorn down, abandoned, torshed down or torn apart. "They always said that halflings eat anything, but I didn't think it was true. They even ate the houses." The Overlord muttered as he noticed that some of the houses had been 'chewed' apart as if a swarm of rats had eaten them apart.

The newly restored Overlord whistled while he happily looted the demolished buildings. There were loads of useful items the halflings had left behind, tools, seeds, chickens, seems that the halflings only eats fat animals like cows and pigs, building materials, crafting materials, clothes and even some minor weapons like daggers, shortswords, pitchforks and even a few simple hunting spears.

It hadn't taken long to stock the things on some wagons the halflings hadn't bothered to take. Now he just needed to wait for his minions, they should have recovered from their little stumbling at the Tower Gate so they shouldn't be far away. So he sat down on a chair and waited by the five wagons he had filled with all the resources and items he had found.

After a couple of minutes came the minions running down the road and almost passed the farm he was waiting by and stumbled into a pile again as they took a hasty halt in the rush and fell over one another once more. Enigma laughed loudly at the humorous sight and would have kept doing so if it hadn't been for his lungs starting to hurt or the frightening glares the soldiers were sending him. Women, be it magical creatures, mortal or immortals were very scary when angry.

He coughed into his hand to calm himself down enough to not snort, not wanting to get fists in his face really helped him with that really. "Well I have gathered everything useful I could find in the houses, the weapons, clothes and armor is for you to use so you can pick whichever you want befor we take these to the Tower Gate."

At the mention of weapons, armor and clothes was the Overlord surprised as all the minions froze before they all pushed their arms together and pressed their hands against their chins, with sparkling eyes and let out loud shrieking squeels of delight before they all rushed to the wagon with said equipment and started to shatter like shopping teenagers in a market while comparing weapons, clothes and armor. Enigma slowly backed away from the scene while trying to figure out how women made so little sense, even magical ones. _-That's something you males probably never will figure out Master Enigma, but you are much more competent then other males in this world, it's pretty sad really. But hey, we girls need to keep our secrets hehe.-_ Came the amused voice of Shiva and the all mighty Lord of Darkness felt a headache throbe through his skull.

**OVERLORD**

After sending the wagons back to the Tower Gate were Enigma and his minions, now armed and properly dressed, moving down the road towards the inner farm lands by Spree. But even though the Overlord was the eternal source of evil, well at least by the rumors, so was he starting to get a seriously migrane that made him wonder if it was worth getting woken up from his eternal slumber, his minions were no better.

"Fifty nine beers on the wall! One got plucked down by hand! Now we got fifty eight beers on the wall!"

The halfling troops that were scattered across the farms were singin the fricking same song over and over, even while eating or smashing things. There were piles of halfling corpses further back the way they had come and the Overlrod felt very relieved that there weren't that many left. But dammit was that song tearing his nerves and patience. "Girls... you stay back. I will do this personally." Was the tense responce through gritted teeth as the Overlord stomped away from the road, drew his mace, and started to smash the surprised halflings to pieces while shouting insults and curses never heard before. " WHY CAN'T YOU FUCKING PIECE OF TOAD SHIT LICKING PIG TURDS STOP SINGING THAT RETARDED SHIT LOADED FAIRY DUSTED AND UNICORN TURDED PIECE OF OGRE SHIT CALLED A SONG!?!?!?!?"

After the dying gurgling masses of beaten up halfling flesh were stripped from all good equipment and their small camp ransacked, were the nervous minions following their surprisingly cheery master down the road, making mental notes to never piss him off. "I feel so much better now." Was all the smiling Overlord could say to himself before he started whisling an old tune unknown to all nearby mortal and immortal ears.

But sadly enough was this scene repeated five times as the halflings didn't seem to be able to stop singing the song no matter how much Enigma killed them, or how grossome, that last one was 'very' grossome.

**OVERLORD** (Flashback Version)

The twenty five minions were practically frozen at the sight of their master sitcking poles up the halflings' buttholes and rosing them over open fire while gutting them and cutting off their geintals, which were small enough to be cut off by the edge of a finger nail. He then left them roasting alive on the fire and laughted as wold predators rushed out from the forest and started to eat the squelling pigs alive. All for a song which they wouldn't stop singing. Even Shiva had trouble keeping herself from wanting to puke her guts out.

**OVERLORD**

_-Master... I know that the song is annoying... but was that last season of torture really necessary?-_ Came the nervous voice of Enigma's magical advisor. "Not really. But it is a very good stress relief, not to mention the fact that I am starting to regain my skills at combat and interrigation. Hehehehehe next time I will simply strip them naked, stuff their holes with crap, cover them in oil, set them on fire and let them run around like little piggies whose roasted alive in a roast oven hehehehehehehe!" The magical enity sweatdropped at the gleeful chuckles of her master and felt that it would be better to let him release his stress so he wouldn't do anything drastic to others or himself, the halflings didn't count.

After around four hours of walking, not counting the two hours of mayhem and torture, had Enigma finally finished his sport on the halflings, he had grown bored after a while, now he just killed them."Master we can see Spree now." The Overlord broke out of his track of thoughts about how he wanted a well done steak, he was getting hungry, and looked at where his minion were pointing and blinked at the big but run down vilalge surrounded by a river and a wooden wall. "What a dump." Was the blunt reply of Enigma and the minions had to agree, some of the abandoned farms had been better then the village.

They continued down the road and soon found a large field of pumpkins being guarded by a big group of halflings. In the center of the pumpkin field was a huge blue orb filled with a strange liquid like energy that sparkled both black, blue and white in a spiral like a galaxy. Now, you might wonder why growing pumpkins with an magical artifact of unimaginable power forged by the Overlord himself would make its creator react... Well... let's just say that he was... pretty colorful. "They are using my Tower Heart to grow pumpkins?... PUMPKINS!?!? OF ALL THE CRAPFILLED PIECES OF ROTTEN AND CASTRATED DRAGON SACKS FILLED WITH PILES OF SHOVLED AND MOLDY ZOMBIE GUTS I'VE TAKEN THROUGH MY LIFE DOES THIS ELF DICKED PIECE OF DWARF DUNG TAKE THE MOTHER OGRE FUCKING WORM INFESTED PIECE OF CAKE!!!!"

Needless to say were the halflings, the minions, Shiva and the locals, who were staring from the village walls, taken aback by the foulenss of Enigma's mouth. But he had been alive for a long time and bad words were pretty much endless for him and he put them to darn good use when he felt like using them, which was pretty often nowadays.

"BURN LITTLE PIGGIES!!! SQUELL!!!! BEG FOR MERCY LIEK THE WORTHLESS PIECES OF OGRES SHITTED DWARF ASSES YOU ARE!!! I SHALL MAKE YOU REGRET THE DAY YOU MESSED WITH MY BABY!!! I SPENT FIVE CENTURIES MAKING HER AND I WON'T SEE MY PRECIOUS BEING MISUSED BY YOU GURGLING BLOBS OF ROTTEN ELF DUNG!!!" The scene turned out to be one of the less grossome, but not the less disturbing, course of mayhem, slaughter and torture Enigma had done the netire day. He stuch up thorned branches and crap warped stick up the halflings' asses and the set the sticks on fire and fired fireballs upon fireballs at the screaming lumps of fat as they ran across the field like pigs set on fire, and since they were pretty much pigs with legs does that fit the bill perfectly.

The fields was okay though, if a little messy and smelly, the pumpkins were cleaned, gathered on the wagons the minions had tagged along from the earlier farms and the Tower Heart was lifted up on its own wagon, after the minions managed to make enigma stop hugging it and saying how he was so sorry for letting her get in the 'filthy dung piggies'' hands.

"Okay I've calmed down, no need to have me tied down any longer." Came the voice of a tied up Overlord who was lying tied down by the Tower Heart in the wagon. They had tied him down to let him calm down from the stress he had been experiencing. Enigma sweatdropepd as the minions gave him a stern glare which a wife would give her stubborn husband and lowered his head and muttered. "Whose the Overlord here?"

Lucky enough had one of the minions found a nearby Tower Gate by the main entrance bridge of the Village Spree. So the jounrey back to the tower only took two hours, one hour is counted because of the rubble in the way of the road they had to remove. "Let's return to the Tower sisters, we will untie master there." Said the unofficial lead soldier to her fellow minions, who all nodded, and ignored the loud sigh and low muttering coming from their tied up master, before they stepped onto the platform with the wagons and were teleported back to the tower, good thing that the platform was around half the size of a football field, it was built for mass transportation so it was perfect to transport all of them at once.

**OVERLORD**

"Could you please untie me now?" Came the annoyed voice of Enigma from his spot on the wagon as the minions unpacked the wagons and started to carry everything to their places. Ten minutes after being untie was the Overlord carefully putting his beloved Tower Heart back in its spot in the Central Chamber. A big chamber deep inside the mountain the tower was resting on, it was cvonnected by lots of tunnels and staircases and there was a large hole filled with hovering magical rune stones which were made to lead the large sphere's power. "There, now you are back were you belong darling." He said with a wide smile as he saw his beautiful orb float in the empty air glowing with unlimited energy.

The Central Chamber also contained the magical artifacts which held the delicate runes and components used to create minions. There were countless of slots for them on the stone walls of the chambers, there was holes on pillars, over doors and in the hallways made for other artifacts.There was some artifacts remaining, a simple sword and shield crest was the artifact of the soldiers and there was a large wide collection of beast body parts, heads, arms, legs, wings and sometimes full statues lining the pillars, above the ceiling and the walls of the hallways, these were the spell artifacts, which the looters considered useless sinec they had no idea what they were and nor could they be removed since they had been cut out of the mountain when it was built.

-_Master... Erm... I know the Tower Heart is precious to you and all... but did you relaly have to place a teddy bear and a blanket next to it?-_ Came the confused and slightly concerned voice of Shiva as she examined the blue blanket and the pink teddy floating next to the Tower Heart.

"Of course, my baby deserves to be spoiled after what those pig ass licking halflings did to her." Came the responce of Enigma as he walked out from the chamber and up the staircase towards the courtyard. Nobody noticed the pink glow that appeared inside the Tower Heart or the content sigh of a woman's voice that echoed through the chamber's silence.

**OVERLORD**

"Okay resources, materials and equipment is gathered but the tower isn't getting any better without people who knows how to take care of it. Then there's the wath tower surrounding the tower along with the valley by the root of the mountain with that village. Hmmm so much to do. I better try to find some kind of minions who can build or at least hire someone who can." The Overlord muttered to himself as he walked along the courtyard. He would have walked farther then past the big fountain in the center of the cracker stone ground if it hadn't been for a big rock he stumbled on and fell face down into the ground with a loud smack.

"Ouch..." Enigma muttered as he got up off the ground and looked at what he had tripped on, it was a strange shaped rock but it looekd funny, so he turned it over and blinked as he saw that it was a crest in the shape of a hammer and a rollingpin. It was the same size as the crest of the soldier minions, aroudn the size of a human skull. "Wait a moment... isn't this the Keepers' crest? What in the dark gods' names is it doing here, I thought everything was stolen or removed with the escaped minions. An even better question, why the hell hasn't anybody seen it yet? Shiva?"

_-Heh it seems that it was confused with the rest of the rubble so we didn't know it was still here. Sorry.-_ Enigma lowered his head and sweatdropped. "...Nevermind... let's jsut get it into the Central Chamber." He lifted up the crest and went back down the staircase to put the crest to its place on the chamber walls.

After successfully attaching the crest to the wall Enigma walked over to the minion spawn pit located next to the hover chamber the Tower Heart was kept. He summoned his new minion type and was rather surprised at what came out. Out came a 6'4" tall woman dressed in only a thorn apron and a loincloth with a very big triple D bust that was practically reddy to leap out from the thorn apron with the big nipples pressing against it and looked ready to pierce the material by themselves. Her waist was pretty wide and her buttocks firm, givign her a hourglass figure with her thin stomach. Her hair was curly and blond and reached her waist, her eyes were brown and her skin pinkish with neither tan or paleness. She looked at Enigma and noticed that his eyes were glued at her chest and giggled, making her chest jiggle a little at the motion of her lungs.

"Do you like what you see master?" She asked with a smile and was mildly disappointed when her master shook his head clear and summoned fifty four more of her sisters and told them their orders.

"The tower is in need of repairs, cleaning and there's a lot of trees and plants growing through the stone floor, the garden has become a food resource and we have lots of tools to use for the coal, iron, silver, gold and other ore mines by the northern watch tower, along with the quarries that lies by the western watch tower. But I want all of you to start repairing the tower, I shall summon twenty more of you to start gathering rock from the quarry and thirty others to go to the mines. They shall also activate the Tower Gates located by the foot of the watch towers." After they left Enigma summoned twenty more keepers, sent them on their way and then summoned thirty more and sent them towards the mines.

"For some reason am I dead tired... oh who am I kidding I've been working my ass off ever since I woke up. Hay Shiva, where can I find a bed? I need to get some sleep... and a bath." He said the last part as he noticed how sweaty he was, mostly because he caught the smell in his nose, very nasty. _-Your private chambers are still unusable master but there's a bath in the quest quarters along with some beds, there's only hay available for you to lay on and some thin blankets am I afraid.-_

"No need to worry Shiva, I have been sleeping in an iron coffin for the last thousands of years, hay is luxury compared to that really." Was the amused response of Enigma before he went towards the quest quarters for a bath and some well earned rest. If you were going to battle fat halflings and stupid peasants was it necessary to at least get a good nights sleep, the day after this one is always different.

TBC

(( Minions.  
Soldiers: Basic fighters who can use all kinds of weapons but their true strength is in teamwork and when they are in large numbers.

Keepers: Non-battler unit which keeps the main building in top shape by repairing it, doing all the housekeeping, cooking and all that, making all-day clothes and they are also capable of gathering materials, food and life-stock from the areas of the tower, they are also able to sow seeds, raise cattle and even refine materials. As long as they are in the tower are they the ones in charge of taking care of it, gathering resources, making resources, making everyday items and making sure that the ones living there are comfortable. But outside the tower are they pretty much useless unless you have them working on another main base, like a castle, keep, underground fortress or a maze like underworld dungeon for example.

Polls for this chapter.

Poll 1: Which minion should Enigma gain next?

1 One of the magic units?

2 One of the fighter units?

3 One of the stealth units?

4 One of the ranged units?

5 One of the non-battler units?

6 One of the tech units?

7 One of the minions which are suggested in any upcoming reviews?

Poll 2: Which Hero should Enigma fight firsts after Melvin? Since there's no limitations on terrains a minion can walk, unless you count lava, bottomless pits, vast oceans (need boats or swimming units) or the sky, are minions able to swim, climb, crawl and all that so there's no need to keep the other heroes waiting for their doom.

1: Oberon Greenhaze

2: William the Black

3: Goldo Golderson

4: Kahn

5: Jewel

6: Arthas

Poll 3: Which girl is the latest minion looking like? This is not really a poll, it's more like a question. But those who manages to figure it out, and if more then one sends the right answer, and if the one who wins haven't won the earlier minion quiz, then you receive an extra vote in future chapters. I will give you three hints this time. One: She mostly wears a school uniform. Two: She's a magic user in a modern world were magic is normal. Three: She's trying to get a guy's genes.

For the Polls below can you choose one of them to vote on, but note that I won't accept votes on some female characters, like Hinata, Sakura, Akane, Hanabi, Ginny, Hermoine, etc, on the A poll.

Poll 4(A): Which girl/woman should become part of Enigma's harem first?

1: An Overlord Girl?

2: An Anime Girl?

3: A Fiction Girl?

4: A Videogame Girl?

5: A Comic Girl?

6: An Original Girl?

7: An Original Girl suggested by review?

(Send the suggestion along with your vote on which girl you think should be added first. I will consider the suggestions and try to make it fit into the story, or I will pick a girl I find interesting myself.)

Poll 4(B): Which of the Girls Listed below should become part of Enigma's harem first?  
1: Kasumi Tendo (Ranma)  
(I might make her a part time ninja to make her Kasumi from Dead or Alive if you want to. Vote for 'Pure Ranma Kasumi' or 'Mixed Kasumi' to decide the otucome, I won't take Pure Dead Or Alive Kasumi for reasons untold.  
She will either be a commoner or a slave of the halflings.)  
2: Lily Potter (Harry Potter)  
(She's a newly graduated witch, or sorceress, in this fic, she isn't dating James Potter since she hasn't stopped disliking him.)  
3: Tsunami Seaflower (Naruto)  
(I made her last name myself since I do not remember if anybody ever mentioned it. The lovely housewife in the water arc of the naruto manga/anime, she's beautiful, well mannered, excellent cook and a total babe, what's the reason not to suggest her for the harem? She will be a simple commoner living in Spree in the beginning but she will be trained later on into a class of warrior, magic user, healer, ranged fighter or some other kind of battle unit. But that wonät be revealed until later.)  
4: Shiva (OC)  
(Turn her into a coporal form and lets out milleniums of frustration and grows attached to Enigma and becoems his first wife/mate/mistress, or whatever you want to call it. Her looks will be described later.)  
5: Warcraft OC (On this vote you suggest the subjects below.  
Name:  
Race:  
Age:  
Apearrance: (you can send a picture link if you want to)  
Class:  
Profession:  
Secondary Profession:  
Favored Weapon:  
Mount: (if she got any))  
(Note the fact that I won't count the votes for each character, I will consider them and see if they got any good chances of entering the storyline, but it might not be in the next chapter, may be in the next one.)  
6: Morrigan Aensland (Dark Stalkers)  
(Two Words: Huge Rack. Heh putting aside those two words so is she extremely cunning, intelligent, a very skilled fighter, the creator of the word 'seductress' and a royal succubuss)  
7: Jetta Talbain (Gold Digger)  
(A female werewolf with control over her transformation and are a perfect meele fighter and ki user. I've made her the grandchild of Jon Talbain so she knows some of his techniques but has made some of her own as well. Her clan lives in Evernight Forest but she was captured by the halflings and is prepared to become either a slave or a meal for Melvin Underbelly. She's in her early twenties so she's quite the looker.)  
8: Isabella "Ivy" Valentine (Soul Calibur)  
(A hot noblewoman who knows how to fight with a magical longsword with the ability to turn into a bladed whip or split apart into guideable projectiles. She's one of the few remaining noblewomen in the village of Spree and is the owner of the Valentine Rose Inn and most of the local shops.)  
9: Junko Asagiri (Desert Punk)  
(Big boobed babe with a seriously case of greed, cunningness, trickery and betrayal down her cleavage, mostly since they don't fit in her sleeves. She's a desert bandit with great martial artist skills, weapon skill and even a few alchemistic skills. And if she gets choosen as the first harem bride will she be found in either the slave camp, the halfling town or Melvin's Kitchen.)  
10: Luna Inverse (Slayers)  
(A seriosuly beautiful woman with strong magical abilities that kick total ass, but I think that if magic was sential would it liek to grope her ass instead hehehe. Well anyway, if she's the one to be choosen will she be either a traveler caught in an ambush, a slave, a prisoner or soon to be melvin food.)))


End file.
